The Randomness of Death
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: Commodus is trying to even the odds before the battle between him and Maximus. One-Shot. Torture. If u don't like it don't read it. please do though


**The Randomness of Death…**

**Author: Kelly Tolkien**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am broke and I am not making any money**

**Summary: Commodus is apprehensive about fighting Maximus and is trying to even the odds. This is my first Gladiator fic so go easy on me please. Constructive criticism only… Sorry if this is really bad… Also I'm not really a hard-core fan so I am not sure of the names of ALL the places.**

**Setting: Just before the battle between Maximus and Commodus. He has killed the guy with the swords, in the battle with the lion. Sorry for my lack of knowledge… My bad…**

Maximus was standing chained to the wall in the prison. The tight restraints bit into his wrist, the cold metal like frost on a winter's morning. He heard the sound of the footfalls of the approaching guard in the echoey prison. Against chill that permanent hung in the air there was a constant attempt by the flames burning in the corners and from the torches that hung solemnly on the walls to overcome the cold with heat, but to no avail.

The guard walked down the steps and through the barred door. Two other guards followed him, and then to Maximus's surprise the Emperor, Commodus followed. He had a nasty smirk on his face that worried Maximus.

Maximus's eyes followed and watched the Emperor closely as he paced up and down in front of him, with the odd glance up, still the smirk on his face. Maximus let out a sigh.

"Well what am I to do with you? You simply won't die? I have thought about this for many hours. I have lost nights and nights of sleep over this you know. But finally… I have come to the conclusion that I will fight you myself. I have had the odd doubt about this. I may be too good for you and you may die to quickly. Then it hit me."

_Allow me to do it next time,_ thought Maximus.

"I will slow you down on the battlefield so that I don't accidentally kill you too quickly. So that I can take slow sweeps with my sword, so that you will be torn between two worlds for as long as possible. But how would I slow you down? Then an idea came to me once again. Not only would it solve the problem of making you slow down, but also it would give me great pleasure."

Commodus nodded to a guard behind him. He turned and rummaged around for a while. The silence was deafening. Apprehension clouded Maximus's mind. A lump at the top of his throat. A hole in the pit of his stomach, and a cold chill running down his spine, but on the surface he looked calm and ready.

Eventually after what seemed like a lifetime, the guard pulled out a long and sharp, ornately carved knife. He handed it to Commodus, who fingered it, running the tip of his index finger down the sharp edge, not pushing hard enough to draw blood though. He looked up the smile spreading across his face. 

Maximus had figured it out as soon as he saw the blade glinting in the torchlight. They were trying to even the odds. They were going to stab him or torture him. At that moment a grim determination enveloped Maximus's mind. He wasn't going to scream or shout and when he went out the metal gates into the blinding red hot sun, the sand compacting beneath his feet and the cheers from the onlookers, he would slaughter Commodus and return Rome to the people. It would be a Republic again, if it was the last thing that he did and it probably would be.

Commodus advanced. A guard that Maximus had not seen behind him suddenly kicked the back of his knees, with such force that he had no choice but to collapse onto his knees. The hard and cold stone floor bit his knees even through his baggy trousers, like tongues of ice. He fought to stay up right and not to fall flat on his face.

He just kept his balance and as he had regained composure he felt the coldness of the metal blade under his chin. He froze. Commodus lifted the blade up forcing Maximus's head up with it. Commodus looked down at him.

He showed a cruel smile. Then without warning, he spun around then swept the knife down across Maximus's chest. He doubled over in pain, he felt the blood run down over his stomach, but he let out no sound.

He straightened up. His face expressionless. Commodus had walked around behind him. He grabbed his throat and pulled him backward towards him. He then rested the knife on his neck. He began to put pressure on it. Just as it had broken the skin, and Maximus had taken a small raspy breath in they heard more footfalls.

A strong perfume filled the damp air. Lucilla's face appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight of her brother and the blood running down Maximus's neck. Commodus looked surprised.

"Commodus? What are you doing? This is illegal." She said horrified

"Oh, on the contrary, sister. I have just passed a law that it is legal. The Senate took some persuading, of course, and also I may have played with words a bit and made the small print too small but still they passed it…" he justified rubbing his finger down Maximus's cheek. 

Lucilla bit her lip. "Some day brother. You will go too far. And you will regret it."

"Don't even let it enter your mind, busy, little, bee. I would hate to have to do something…" he looked at Maximus "Really nasty" he finished slowly. Pulling his head back further. Maximus felt the pressure increase on the knife. He opened his mouth but the air refused to enter his lungs.

Then Commodus pulled the knife away, causing Maximus to gasp for air. But before he could even breathe out there was a sharp, searing pain across the back of his head. This time he fell to the ground unable to resist the temptation, of the soothing cold on his, shredded chest.

Commodus, on his way over to Lucilla made a point of standing on Maximus's back. Which once again knocked the wind out of him. As he was about to reach her, there was another beat of footsteps from the stairs.

Then Lucius (sorry not sure how to spell that or Lucilla) appeared I the doorway. His eyes darted to his mother, then his uncle, then the guards and finally, Maximus.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Lucius go upstairs now." His mother ordered. "No Lucilla, I think that it will be good for the boy to see this. Also it would be good for you." He said cruelly.

Commodus walked back to his last position spending as much time possible on Maximus's back.

"The time has come to teach this General a lesson of Rank," he said. Then he stepped back. All the guards crowded around Maximus. Then there were thuds but no moans or shouts of pain.

Suddenly one of the guards came flying out of the huddle followed by another, and soon again another. Commodus's eyes widened. Then he sighed and shook his head.

Lucius smiled up at his mother. Commodus was nearly hit by the next low flying guard. Then out of frustration he called them off. He then walked over to the considerably more bloodied than last time Maximus. His nose was bleeding and he had blood on his lip. There was also a large cut across his forehead.

Commodus was enraged now. He walked over and kicked him hard in the stomach, then put his boot on his chest where the large gash was. He pressed down. Determined not to make a noise Maximus clenched his teeth together and stared determinedly up at Commodus.

He then kicked him in the face and grabbed the front of his tunic, and crouching down pulled him up toward him. Maximus spat in his face. In rage Commodus's eyes closed. He wiped his face on his sleeve and punched him in the face again.

Then he pulled his sword from its leather and animal hide sheath. He put the point right on his throat, then moved it down to where the previous wound was. He then continued dragging it down his body until it reached his stomach. Then he twirled it round, spinning it into his flesh like a drill.

Then out of the blue he stopped smiled and pushed down hard. The tip was driven right through Maximus's stomach. He brought his legs up and clasped his hands over the wound after the sword had been pulled out. He gasped once, twice, three times.

Lucilla couldn't take it anymore, she ran over and slapped Commodus then bent down and leaned over Maximus. Commodus backed out of the cell and walked up the stairs.

So what did you think? That is the end and all reviews are appreciated.

Kelly Tolkien


End file.
